Sunday Bloody Sunday A Dr Who Fan Fic
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Maria Lancaster is a doctor in the 1980's. Out of nowhere a strange man with a scarf appears in her ER...Her life may never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright. What've we got?"

A hospital in London had just gotten a new round of ER patients, the doctor in charge was a tall woman with ivory skin, red hair, and dark green eyes.

"Well Doctor...we have a couple that were in an auto accident. Nothing serious, just some slight concussions and the wife has a sprained wrist. We do have a rather...odd gentleman in though..." the attending nurse explained hesitantly.

"Odd?"

"Well, they found him unconscious beside a police box wearing a rather long scarf..."

The doctor became intrigued and walked over to the strange mans bed.

There was a calendar hanging above the side table, the date read September 13, 1981.

"Well...Let's see what he's got to tell us..." the red head muttered grabbing her stethoscope.

After listening for a moment, the doctor stepped back, a look of confusion on her face, "Nurse...could you listen to this for a moment?"

The nurse nodded, took the stethoscope and listened as the doctor watched.

"Do you hear that?"

"What is that?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was two heartbeats."

"You couldn't be more right."

Both the nurse and doctor jumped as the man sat up and answered their inquiry.

The stares from the two attendants were unbroken as the stranger glanced around and started to stand up.

After a moment, the doctor grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back into the bed, "Sorry sir. I don't know about the heartbeat deal...but you were found passed out in the street. I'm not letting you go until I can make sure you've got a clean bill of health."

"I can assure you I am fine. I just bumped into a pole."

"Sir, can I get your name for the record?" the woman asked ignoring his protest.

"The Doctor."

Once more, the woman found herself somewhat baffled, "Beg pardon?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Nooo...you're the patient I'M the doctor here," the woman said, making a note on her clipboard.

"No, that's my name. The Doctor. See?" he said pulling out a small leather wallet and opening it.

"Um...this says you're the Prime Ministers secretary...The Doctor...I guess this is proof enough..."

The Doctor smiled a bit and adjusted his scarf that looked as if it could reach from one end of the hospital to the other.

"Alright...I'm going to get some tests lined up to make sure there's no irreparable damage. Until then," she explained turning to the nurse, "He tries to get out of bed, sedate him."

"Wow. Assertive aren't you?" The Doctor said chuckling a bit, "What's your name by the way?"

"Lancaster. Maria Lancaster," the red head said before leaving the ER.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you. I'll have him up here within the hour," Maria explained to the x-ray tech before turning to return to the ER.

After walking about 15 yards though, the female doctor ran into a rather strange person.

The being stood about 5 foot even, had long black hair that covered it's face, and wore a hospital gown that drug on the floor while the sleeves covered its hands.

"Um, are you lost?"

The being didn't answer, just continued to stand there, silent.

"If you need help, I'm a doctor. are you feeling ill?" Maria asked kneeling down to look the stranger in the eye.

She took her right hand and brushed the hair to one side before letting out a scream of shock and terror.

Underneath the hair was nothing, no face, just a blank space as white as the tiles that lined the hallway.

The being made no noise, it simply started walking towards the doctor lying on the floor, one of its covered hands reaching for the woman.

Maria knew she had to run, but found her legs wouldn't move.

The shock of whatever the creature was had Maria paralyzed.

"Miss Lancaster!"

The familiar voice of the strange patient from the ER snapped Maria from her daze, allowing her to get up and start running the other direction.

Low and behold, the man simply known as the Doctor was at the end of the hall, his abnormally long scarf draped over his shoulders as he beckoned her over.

The being let out what sounded like a muffled scream and began walking rather quickly after it's target.

The Doctor grabbed Maria's arm once she was close enough and began running with her down another hall.

"Doctor! What is that thing!?"

"Not sure yet! Give me some time! Meanwhile, just keep running!" the odd man replied before pulling her into an empty exam room.

Just as Maria went to ask him another question, she was silenced by his hand clamping over her mouth, a simple look of confusion on her face.

The creature limbered by, it's strange muffled screams still echoing before the hallway fell silent.

A few more moments went by before the Doctor removed his hand, "Sorry. That thing has got rather good hearing."

"How can that be? It hasn't got a face or ears or ANYTHING...Doctor, what is going on!?" Maria demanded removing her two inch work heels and sitting on the bed in the room.

"Maria," The Doctor said looking at her before digging through his pockets, "One thing you must know about me...I don't know."

"Since when are we on a first name basis?"

"I didn't think formalities mattered right now but if it pleases you Ms. Lancaster-"

"It doesn't matter. I was just curious as to when it happened. Anyway, do you have anything to at least stop whatever...that THING is?" Maria asked standing up, leaving her heels beside the bed.

"I have...this!" he exclaimed pull a strange object that looked rather like a prop from an old sixties sci-fi flick.

"And that is..."

"It's a sonic screwdriver. It can fix, hack, well...DO anything really," The Doctor explained as he fiddled with it a bit.

"A screwdriver? A faceless thing is wandering around the hospital and you're going to fight it with a screwdriver!?" Maria snapped.

"He-"

Before the Doctor could finish his thought, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the hospital.

The look Maria recieved from the Doctor was enough for her to realize someone was hurt.

In a hurry, the two began running down the hall in hopes that they weren't too late.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
